


I’m only Doing this KILLING GAME for Extra Credit

by TheOutrageousMoose



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Comedy, Human!K1-B0, It's more like one big act, Kyoko Narrating, Monokuma Clone, Multi, Not real killing game, Screenplay/Script Format, Talentswap, We're on a blimp bois
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21841798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOutrageousMoose/pseuds/TheOutrageousMoose
Summary: “Really now: If you can't get me my newspaper on time, how can you expect me to refrain from killing people?”― Jeff Lindsay, Darkly Dreaming Dexter
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Ikusaba Mukuro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Prologue-Kirigirs Flying School:01

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The killing game that goes wrong](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20752022) by [Genoscissors](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genoscissors/pseuds/Genoscissors). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we meet our protagonist & her classmates+1

* * *

...

Hope. A four letter word. It is described as a feeling of expectation and desire for a certain thing to happen, according to Google.

...

Despair. A seven letter word. It is described as the complete loss or absence of hope, according to Google.

...

Ultimate. A eight letter word. It means the best of the best, according to my school.

...

Aid. A three letter word. It means to help someone out, usually if they've been tossed by an ogre into the wall, according to Teruteru.

...

Did you think that this was going to go in a more psychological direction? Nope, it's just a quartet of words and their definitions. I'm no philosopher, I'm just a completly ordinary teenager.

Music:Danganronpa Re birth OST - Clima en tranquilidad

[CG:Hope's Peak Academy]

Okay, maybe that's not entirely true. You know how I said mentioned that my school describes **Ultimates** as best of the best? Well there's a reason for that. My school, **Hope's Peak Academy,** towers over all other buildings in ■■■■■■ almost like it's the center of Japan, if not the whole world. If that doesn't tell that isn't exactly your ordinary straight of the block school..Well I guess me using that expression gave it away.

It's a goverment funded school that scouts you because you are the best student at whatever field you happen to be doing. It's been doing this for only god knows how many years now and sends only the greatest students alive. It's called **Hope's Peak** because it gives Hope for the future of the great nation of Japan...and any nation that brings in a transfer student. There are 2 requirements to enter, 1.You must be in high school and 2.You have to be attending high school. I already explained that in the first sentence, but I might as well say it again so you remember.

Well there is a second way to get in, but it only works if your parents have enough money so they can send your kid to be in one of the few **reserve course** classes. They don't have talents BUT they might get one should one Ultimate student transfer to a different school or less...'innocent reasons'. Sure you aren't as famous at the Ultimates who were really scouted but on the other hand, you'll have the same education as them.

I'm not a Reserve Course though, I'm a real Ultimate and a pretty good one too. Been one for almost a full year now, just need to do this one more thing and I'll be moving on from year 1 to year 2 with the rest of my class. Once I graduate I'm guaranteed to have a great future...I think. That's a pretty good achievement.

...

[CG:The protagonist]

???:*finger in air, looking to your right* Oh right, I haven't introduced myself haven't I?

???:*netural* My name is... **Kyoko Kirigiri**.

Kyoko:*suprised, hand on chest* What sort of Ultimate am I?

Kyoko:*arms crossed, irritated looked* That doesn't matter. Why should I tell you anyways?

_**[KYOKO KIRIGIRI-ULTIMATE ADVENTURER]** _

Gender:Female Pronouns:She/Her

Height:167 cm Weight:48 kg

Birthday:♎ October 6 Bloodtype:B

Apperance:Shoulder length lavender hair w/braid in front+ahoge, Compass on necklace, Dark Purple Vest over White Shirt, Black Skirt, Brown boots w/yellow buttons covering socks, Brown gloves covering hands

Kyoko:...*angry look, holding one arm* Stupid Title card.

Kyoko:*turning away* Fine I'm the **Ultimate Adventurer**. But that's all your getting out of me for now.

[CG:Hallways of Hopes Peak]

As you can clearly tell I'm not your average Joe...Janet? Dosen't matter. The point is, I'm what you'd call "the best of the best" in adventuring (probally due to me being the only teen adventurer) In fact, most of us Ultimates aren't ordinary teenagers either. One look online and you'd hear all sorts of stories about some of us Ultimates and the lives we life. There's even a forum for us online. You might find that I'm one of the top searches on said forum right above the **Ultimate Inventor** and underneath the **Ultimate Affluent Progeny**.

I've gotten to know those two over these 8 months in my class and learned a bit more about my 13 other classmates too. For startes did you know that the **Ultimate Pop Sensation** is a huge anime fan? Or what about the **Ultimate Programmer** wanting a different talent? Oh and the **Ultimate Fanfic Writer** may have a big potty mouth but she's also got a pretty big brain too.

I've also bonded with a few of the other classes too. Of course I didn't really hang out with them as much as my class but...

Brown Haired Kid wearing "M" Stripped shirt:*holding hand of bellow* Oh Buttercup, I care for you even more then I do any of the children of my orphanage.

Blue Haired Glasses Girl:*blushing* Darling, no romance my pen can write is as sweet as the love we share right now.

Kyoko:*annoyed* Urgh, get a room you two.

...I think that you can get a kind of idea as too why.

[CG:Headmasters Office]

Of course despite how weird they act, "Buttercup" and "Darling" are Ultimates as well. Infact everyone student this school is either an Ultimate or a Reserve Course. The teachers of this school are also **former Ultimates** as well. So is the headmaster who also happens to be the **Former Ultimate Adventurer**...and my father.

[Enter a man whose face and skin is covered in shadow. He is wearing a fancy red suit and a black and white tie. He has black hair matching the right side of the tie.]

Before you ask, no having your father as the principal as you westerners put it does not mean that I get special privileges. In fact, I get it worse when I get in trouble because I get both detention and grounded. It sucks, but I’ve only gotten in trouble twice time this year, and the first time it was totally worth it. No way was I gonna lose a food fight not even if it meant crushing my perfect record. As for if the only reason I'm an Ultimate is because I'm his daughter though...I don't think that's it either. He may be the principal but he's not the **talent scout**. The only two I know about would the son of the old founder, who I think my dad has a crush on, and some really creepy old guy who literally everyone thinks think should retire.

[CG End]

Music:None

Either way I don't really care how I got here, what IS important is that I'm here...Though not for long though. You see my class is about to partake in Hope's Peak's Very First...

KILLING GAME!

Music:Dramatic Chipmunk

[CG:Dramatic Kyoko]

Kyoko:Cue the lightning

[Lightning Strikes]

Music:Danganronpa Re birth OST - Clima en tranquilidad

[CG:The doors out of Hopes Peak]

Now up next your'e going to say, "Kyoko why would you want to want to play a game where kill your beloved classmates?" Well before you get your panties in a bunch, it's not a real killing game, though trust me some of these people (given the legal opportunity) I wouldn't hesitate kill without second thought. I won't say any names though.

[CG:Kyoko and the White Board]

Let me explain:My dad, the principal, said that he was inspired by Zero Escape to Create a version of this game of his own where the sole purpose was to kill each other to escape. He called it the Mutual Killing Game [He's not that good at titles] He added a whole trial and investigation mechanic based upon Ace Attorney where we could have an hour or two to investigate the crime scene and find out who killed who. Of course it wouldn't be real killing, it's more like acting. You know, like a television show the characters die on the screen but the actors who play them do not die in real life. Does that make any sense? It's just fictional! Not saying that fiction can't change reality though.

Here let me draw on this white board though.

[Kyoko draws on the white board]

Of course the only real reason I'm doing this killing game is for extra credit.

CinenmiaSins:Roll Credits!

Music:Ocean Man

Ween:Ocean Man take my by the hand take me through the land. Can't you understan-

Kyoko:*pushing the credits out the way* No!

Music:Danganronpa Re birth OST - Clima en tranquilidad

Kyoko:However, not even extra credit could persuade Sato to do this killing game. Who is Sato?

[Flashback:Sato's Rage. We see a girl with green hair also covered in shadow. She is wearing the official Hope's Peak Academy Uniform and red glasses. She seems to be annoyed. The girl is pointing at a orange haired woman whose skin is covered in shadow as well. She has a picture of a cartoon cow and tiger Kyoko is sitting next to her.]

Music:Tomodachi Life OST - Unforgivable

Sato:*rage* You think that this is funny? YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY? You think that having another student kill another is funny.

Kyoko:Woah there Sato relax, your'e the **Ultimate Therapist** here not me. It's not a real killing game.

Sato:*rage* Oh really? REALLY? IT'S NOT A 'REAL KILLING GAME'? That's what you think anyways BUT when of the students actually start to murder someone in cold hard blood? At first you'd assume that their just acting but then it turns out that surprise! Some one used this so called fake killing game to actually murder someone!

Orange Haired Animal:Saito, it's optional if you want to attend but-

Sato:*rage* But what? What's going to happen to me if I don't go? I'll go back to the reserve course without her? Or are you going to

Female Voice 1:Atua won't approve this kind of behavior.

Male Voice 1:Y-yeah and even then isn't that way of thinking a bit too paranoid? Your'e even more of the walls then...

Sato:*fake suprise* Oh I'm not thinking rationally? *rage* THIS IS HOPE'S PEAK ACADEMY! WE HAVE A LITERAL ASSASSIN IN THE BUILDING!

Orange Haired Woman:*trying to calm her* Hajime has already approved of this killing game, besides he's not going to be competing this is for your class and your class only.

Male Voice 2:*stern* Indeed, 'Tis only going to be the fifteen of you puny mortals *excited* and I **the dark lord of destruction**! Plus the dark

Sato:Oh? You mean the class featuring a **Yakuza member**? Or what about our **Gymnast** who could crush a rock with her bare hands? Hell, even our so called **Moral Compass** is off the rails.

Male 3:*happily* HOPE!

Sato:*strange look in her eyes, droll coming out of her mouth* The only here I can trust 100% is our beloved **Nurse.** After all she'd never hurt anyone, it's against her duty as a nurse to hurt anyone. She's like me. She was in the reserve course too and look at how much she's changed. Now she's even better then what she was before. *rage continues* And yet putting her in a death game such as this could end her beautiful portrait known as her life. Why would we want a flower as beautiful as hers to be wilted. YOU CAN DO WHAT EVER YOU WANT BUT LEAVE ME AND HER OUT OF THIS GAME. DO YOU HEAR-

Female Voice 2:*worried* You...you haven't changed a bit...

Sato:...

[flashback end]

[CG:Kyoko at the door]

Music:Danganronpa Re birth OST - Clima en tranquilidad

Sorry you had to see that folks. Sato is...kind of insane in the membrane.

[Kirigiri at the door]

She did bring up a good point though. It's highly likley some one could murder someone if we used real weapons like knives and stuff. That's why all weapons are replaced with cardboard objects, excluding knives which are 100% guaranteed to be Butter Knives and not the ones that assassins uses, determined by resident weapon experts. Despite all these safety measures though she still refused to come along and have good time with her class insisting that, "you are crazy, all of you but the nurse."

Due to this we shall instead be a using a student from the **Reserve Course** instead. They have supposedly been randomly selected, at least that's what dad and the other students told me anyways. It would make sense for random selection in order to avoid bias of one student but my class, especially the yakuza, is very good at making up lies. I can never be too certain with these guys. They may not be Sato crazy but they are still crazy.

Wonder if Sato regrets missing out on us now that she's in her class?

Sato:*from the other end of the hallway* I REGRET NOTHING! DON'T COME CRYING TO ME WHEN EVERYONE OF YOUR CLASSMATES ENDS UP DEAD!

[Kirigiri turns around]

Orange Haired Woman:*annoyed* I thought I told you to calm down? Do I have to you show the cartoons about meditation I **animated** again?

Sato:*worried* YOU'LL NEVER GET ME ALIVE! *runs away*

Orange Haired Woman:*chases after her*

Welp, I guess that answers that question. But there are still questions that are unanswered and doubts that sill haunt my mind. I guess the only way to answer them is to open the door and find out.

Kyoko:Sigh...*opens the door* Well here goes nothing.

Music Stops

[Kyoko opens the door and walks into white light]

...

...

...

...!

Oh no.

[Change scene to 15 high school students standing in front of a blimp with a logo of a cartoon mouse on it. From left to right there is a white haired kid with googles and headphones, a blonde girl with hair in a bun, a strawberry blonde girl with a prosthetic arm, a man wearing a green scarf with a butterfly on it, a girl with silver hair & a parrot, a red haired girl with freckles, a man with mostly fire died hair, a black haired girl with a "BOX 16" tie, a long haired blue haired girl with glasses, a one eyed purple haired kid, a dark cyan haired boy with a whole note hairpin, a fat boy with an orange back pack, a boy with an interesting white haircut, a small boy in a spacesuit & a buff girl with white hair. It seems as though Kirigiri's face went a little bit red when seeing the girl with black hair.]

Music:Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony - Cool Morning

Prosthetic Arm Girl:*points prosthetic arm up, annoyed look* Well, well, well, look who finally f***ing showed up.

Haircut Boy:*pointing, angry looking* NOW MISS ULTIMATE FAN-FICTION WRITER! THAT IS NOT APPROPRIATE LANGUAGE FOR THIS HOPEFUL ENVIRONMENT. *arms crossed* Though I do have to admit that being late is also not very like our class president at all. *smiling face, arms crossed* I hope you learn from your mistakes.

Buff Girl:*body facing right looking forwards* Regardless it seems that 79th class of Hopes Peak Academy has arrived at last.

Fire Hair Man:*smiling, right hand behind head* Thank goodness, thank goodness you showed up when you did. We could have had ourselves a Panic at the Disco.

Hairpin Boy:*left finger on chin, sweat drop* I-I was the one who was going to panic anyways. *head titled, surprised look* W-wait is any one else missing ?

Freckles Girl:*looking to the right, left hand pointing up* 13...14...15...*left hand out, left eye closed* Nope, it looks like all **sixteen** students are here. So the only missing person would be **Kyoko's father.**

Headphones Kid:*lifts up right finger* That seems like a logical deduction to make. Another logical deduction would be the fact that **Headmaster Kirigiri** is preparing the Hope's Peak Academy blimp for this **killing game show thing.**

One Eyed Kid:*hands behind back, looking and leaning right* You mean the one with the giant cartoon looking mouse on it? *hands behind back, smiling* Nishishi~. Oh Kiiboy you poor thing, Kirigiri personally told me that we'd be having this game at Hope's Peak Summer Camp.

Headphones Kid:*looking at right hand, sad smile* Oh, okay. Thanks for telling me-*shocked expression with lots of sweatdrops* HEY WAIT A MINUTE! *angred face, left hand on neck* That's another one of yours lies isn't it?

Kokichi:*arms extended, smug smile* Of course it was a lie! I'm not just the **Ultimate Yakuza** , I'm the **Ultimate Liar** after all. *thinking expression & matching motion* Though I'm not sure if that relates to us or not.

Parrot:*excited* Squawk! Brock want a cracker! Squawk!

Parrot Girl:*confronting Brock on arm* Now, Now, Now **Brock** , You will get your beloved crackers eventually but first we need to wait for a sign that the **facade killing game** is in ready to begin. *prayer gesture* And I do not see any sign of Atua or of our beloved headmaster. So what should we do until the sign?

Blue Haired Girl:*hands open to the sides, joyful expression* I know! We could say hello to the viewers! *pointing forwards, determined expression* Why Hello there readers of this Ao3 fanfiction, 'Tis I the most villainous **Pop Sensation** who ever lived *evil laugh* Muwahaha...ha!

Blonde Bun Girl:*adjusts glasses* First off, the gremlins' laugh is better then yours only seconded by the supreme lord of ice.

Scarf Man:*arms crossed, mouth O shaped* MUWAHAHAHA! *blushing under scarf*...Thank you Oh noble **heiress** of the Nevermind family, you have pleased the dark lord greatly.

One Eyed Kid:*leaning forward, angry face* Hey! Did you just call me a gremlin?

Blonde Bun Girl:*starry eyed, hands touching* None the less though, that was still an amazing introduction, I was have been persuaded that you were a real villain for a few monets. *upset smiling face, hands crossed* Though the illusion faded after the pause in the laugh.

Blue Haired Girl:*depressed face, crossed arms* Yeah, they probably figured out how plain I am by now.

Small Space Boy:*combing hair* Hey now there's nothing wrong with being plain. After all, moon rocks look like rare things to find on the earth but in space they're every where? And as long as the meat tastes good no one really cares if it's plain or not. *nosebleed, smiling* Speaking of meat...

Back Pack Boy:*raising right fist up, excited* The epic battle between Princess Piggles and Monster Meatly:The Final Chapter is happening tonight at 6 PM and I can't wait to see how our heroine saves the day. *adjusts glasses* I mean I've got a few fan theories ready but I can't rely on my predictions alone now can I Miss Class President?

Kyoko:...*mouth open, hand on chest*

Black Haired Girl:*mouth open* Kyoko?

Kyoko:*same expression, face glowing red*...They choose you from the reserve course?

Back Pack Boy:*glasses white, determined expression* Ah I see you've taken noticed the reserve course student who shall be attending along side us in our little blimp ride. Are you perhaps noticing anything familiar about her?

Prosthetic Arm Girl:*pointing using right hand, determined look* Heh, look at them, they're even redder then Foxy's fur.

Parrot Girl:*holding up birdseed container, winking* Ah young love is truly a beautiful thing is it not?

Brock:*right wing up* Squawk! Young Love! Squawk! Beautiful! Squak!

Kyoko:...*same pose, face glowing redder* You guys did this?

Weird Haircut Boy:*looking down in disgust* Oh not me, there's no way in heaven or hell that I'd ever think about wanting to spend a killing game, real or fake, with a... **Talent-less** **Reserve Course**. *hands out* As for the rest of these wondrous, hope filled, perfect Ultimates though...*frowning expression* Yeah they definitely did it.

...

...

Kyoko:...*angry face, right holding left arm, touching face, blue graident* OH YOU ARE SO GETTING KILLED.

_**PROLOUGE-KIRIGIRI'S FLYING BLIMP** _

"MET":1/16

Kyoko Kirigiri-Ultimate Adventurer

???-???

???-???

???-???

???-???

???-???

???-???

???-???

???-???

???-???

???-???

???-???

???-???

???-???

???-???

???-???


	2. Prologue-Kirigirs Flying School:02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we are introduced to 5 more of her classmates and the gang faces a puzzling entrance. Also the fourth wall gets broken way to much.

After that awkward encounter with my girlfriend we eventually got the cue to go into the blimp. By cue I mean a mysterious voice coming through us through our **e-Handbooks** ( **Electronic Student Handbooks** ). It didn't sound like my dads voice at all. It was more childish and immature. The silhouette on the screen though was also unfamiliar. Yet somehow I knew that I

[CG:The figure on the screen]

Music:TV Static

???:Attention students of the 79th class of Hopes Peak Academy, please head into the official Hopes' Peak Academy Blimp. You are to then go to the gym room where I shall be waiting for you. Please note that the blimp will not take off until after I told you what I wanted to tell you in the blimp room.

[The screen fades to black]

Music:Beautiful Dead - Danganronpa:Trigger Happy Havoc

After that the screen returned to normal and the normal functions on the screens returned. There was on the tab for Student ID, School Regulation, Truth Bullets & the tab for other functions. Come to think of it though...

Kyoko:*turned a bit to the right, concerned look* Okay, I know that we've been here for at almost a full school year but did anyone else actually figure out what the "Truth Bullet" tab is?

Fire Hair Man:*arms crossed, concerned look* Why would I know? I'm not the **Ultimate Technology Expert.**

Headphones Kid:*shrugs, rolling eyes* And I wouldn't recommend stereotyping us Inventors as know it alls for every single thing of technology either.

Weird Haircut Boy:*left hand out, sweat drops* It didn't sound very **hopeful**.

If you took a shot every time he said the word hope or words featuring hope you'd probably already be drunk.

Parrot Girl:*hands on face, surprised expression* Not even **Atua** knows the mystery of these e-Handbooks of ours.

The same could be said if you heard every time she mentions Atua only you would be drunk on holy wine.

Buff Girl:*left fist out, confused look* You're the headmasters daughter, so how come you don't know about it?

Kyoko:*annoyed look* Oh you think that I have access to everything don't I? Well guess what I don't.

Black Haired Girl:*frowning* The reserve course e-Handbook has this function too. *arms crossed, confused look* I think it's a place that you takes notes on but I never used it.

Hairpin Boy:*hand covering mouth, worried* Y-yeah me either. I-I just used the notebooks in my binder down to jot down notes. *concerned look* W-Were we supposed to-

Freckles Girl:*hands behind back* Even if the tab was for taking notes I think Ms.Yukizome didn't care so long as we got grades.

Prosthetic Arm Girl:*thumbs up with prosthetic hand, smile on her face* And we f***ing did bois! All of us are going to become 2nd years next years together! *starts crying* I still belive I became pals with some of you bitches.

Eye Patch Kid:*leaning in close, excited.* We’re pals?

Prosthetic Arm Girl:*irritated look, flipping the bird using prosthetic arm* What do you think Cockichi?

You do know that even if he told you what he thought about their status it might just be another one of his lies. Speaking of which, take a shot every time he lies and you'd honestly pretty much already be dead.

Blonde Bun Girl:*head tilted* I too find the mystery of the "Truth Bullet" intriguing, but there are bigger mysteries at the moment. *worried expression, arms touching* Just who was that thing that appeared on our e-Handbooks screen a few moments ago.

Scarf Boy:*worried look, hands clenched in fists* I-I do not know who could possibly be behind such vile acts. The headmaster of Hope does not sound like a 5 year old who just took the life of his own mother b-but no one at our school matches the shadow that appears on screen. *sweating, left hand clench bandaged right* D-do they dare defy the evilness of the Supreme Lord of Ice.

Space Boy:*fingers touching, madly sweating* W-well don't look at me. Clearly I'm nothing more then the class throw away.

Blue Haired Girl:*sweat-drops, hands crossing* Y-you don't think that something happened to him do you?

Kyoko:...*eyes closed, smiling* No, it's more likely that this is the "mysterious mascot" from the description. i don't know how he got it to sound it like that, but it could just be a voice filter. *crossed arms, serious look* Even so, you guys do know what it said right? It said to head on the blimp and head to the gym area.

Weird Haircut Boy:*smiling* Yes, that would be correct Miss Kirigiri. It would be the moral thing to do as the mysterious voice that we've never heard before says and go to the gym area of the blimp.

I can never tell if that guy is being sarcastic or not.

Weird Haircut Boy:*thinking* Excuse me, Ms.Yonaga, i presume that this was the sign from Atua that you were telling us about.

Parrot Girl:*fists clenched, joyful* Nyahaha! Your divine guess is right on the mark.

Brock:Squawk! Praise be to Atua! Squawk!

Parrot Girl:Good bird Brock. *gets out cracker bag & bowl, smiling* You'll get extra crackers tonight!

Weird Haircut Boy:So even if it may not be " **Moral** " it would be " **divine** " meaning that we should " **obey** " like " **good kids** ".

Backpack Boy:*Hand on chin(?)*Hmmm...would that be a " **Jojo refrence** " my " **ears** " hear?

Blue Haired Girl:*drolling & blushing, arms crossed* Not only that, but a " **Steel Ball Run** " one as well! *covers her mouth up, looking to the left* Oops, I was " **over-obsessing** " again wasn't I?

Prosthetic Arm Girl:*hand behind her back, smiling sweat-drop* Happens to the " **best** "of us kid, happens to the " **best** " of us.

Kyoko:*annoyed expression, palm on face* This " **gag** " is getting really " **annoying** " so you better stop it " **now** ".

Weird Haircut Boy:*left finger pointing upwards, open mouth* That's also correct, we shouldn't be wasting our time dillydallying. Even if there isn't any consequence to being late, it is very likely that whoever that voice belongs to wants us in the blimp as soon as possible. *smile appears* Hopefully he won't be to mad at us for being late, I wouldn't want to get in trouble, considering it contradicts with my talent.

Music:None

Black Haired **Girl:Ultimate Reserve Course Hater**?

Music:Final Fantasy IV (DS) - Battle With The Four Fiends

[CG:The madness of Morality]

Weird Haircut Boy:*eyes closed, arms crossed* No cigar, but that was close. *irritated, head turned to right.* After all a talent-less scum like doesn't compare to the hope us of Ultimates. *looks at his hand, a strange look at his eyes* Although, my talent isn't that great either. I'm nothing more then a person who inspires hope in others, regardless if it is the truth or just an erroneous statement.

Prosthetic Arm Girl:*mix of irritation and fear* Oh boy, here we go again. *puts on hard hat*

[The wind stars howling, and everyone moves to safe positions. Kyoko stands firm in her position as the black haired girl runs towards her in fear. Brock protects his caregiver and the headphones kid by covering the two of them with his wings. the backpack boy opens his backpack so the space boy can climb inside and then proceeds to curl into a ball.The prosthetic armed girl tries to hold on to anything]

Weird Haircut Boy:*arms extended, smile on his face* However my dream is that eventually I shall become the greatest Ultimate of all time. People will worship me like a god, no, even greater then a god, they'll call me the next Jesus! And when that happens I shall be the one to control this worlds actions. I'll give everyone a talent!

Fire Hair Man:*angry expression, left fist out* EVERYONE TAKE COVER HIS TITLE IS COMING! *ducks down*

[The wind gets stronger. The buff woman covers up the firey haired man up as the scarf boy makes a summoning circle. He chants some sort of ancient language, supposedly a protection spell for himself and the blonde girl with the bun also in the circle. The Blue haired girl and the hairpin boy runs toward the red freckled girl as she takes off her apron to cover herself up. The only one who hasn't moved is the Eye patch kid who gives a thumbs up.]

Eye Patch Kid:*smiling* I love this introduction.

Weird Haircut Boy:*crazy eyed Komaeda* I believe my actions will become the foundation of this world's hope. And...if that really happens...People will praise me. Tell others what I've accomplished. They'll erect a bronze statue of me. They shall respect me. NO ONE WOULD IGNORE ME! EVERYONE WOULD REMEBER **NAGITO KOMAEDA, THE ULTIMATE MORAL COMPASS**.

_**[NAGITO KOMAEDA-ULTIMATE MORAL COMPASS]** _

Gender:Male Pronouns:He/Him

Height:180 cm Weight:65 kg

Birthday:♉ April 28 Bloodtype:O

Apperance:A weird haircut with white hair a light red highlights at the end, pale skin, green grey eyes, unbuttoned green high school uniform shirt with matching pants, red band with words morals on it, white t shirt with former school symbol (Spiral High School) on back of outfit, red fire lke symbol on T shirt, light brown shoes.

[Music stops and the world returns to as it was before. As everyone gets out of their hiding places.

Nagito:...*normal face* At least that's the dream anyways. Sorry I tend to ramble on and on about pretty pointless things.

Music:Beautiful Dead - Danganronpa:Trigger Happy Havoc

Freckled Girl:*adjusting cloak while on the right, counting with right* 13...14...15...*hand on chest, relieve expression* It looks like everyone is still alive.

Black Haired Girl:*make up is lost, irradiated looked, arms crossed* Great now all my makeup is gone.

Before you ask how became the moral compass, no one has any clue. I mean we know that he truly believes that morals are important to him and to him hope is somehow correlated to morals (If that speech wasn't clear enough.) and he was also the schools hall monitor at his old school, so that might have been something relating to it but I can't say for certain. Hell I'm pretty sure not even he knows. Honestly I'm not sure he even actually is the moral compass, considering how crazy he is.

Kyoko:*looks at eye patch kid* Why do you even like him?

Eye Patch Kid:*hands behind back, smiling* Isn't it obvious? He's crazy like me! Us crazy dudes got to stick together. *serious look* But we really do need to get into the blimp.

And so we headed to the entrance on the blimp. I was in the front with Brock & her owner plus someone who could program the code to the lock.

Note:"To unlock the door to the blimp look you have to input this 5 digit using the numbers bellow.

Hint:Flip Programmed Letters into Numbers

Signed: ~~Kirigiri Jin~~ **Monomouse** "

Bellow it was a key pad showing us the numbers a blank screen with 5 empty boxes on top thrid, buttons with the numbers 0-4 on the middle and 5-9 on the bottom.

Fire Hair Man:*looks to the right confused, arms crossed* " **Monomouse**?" What sort of a name is **Monomouse**?

Parrot Girl:*looks at Fire Hair Man, raising right hand* You do realize that Jin Kirigiri isn't the best at naming things.

Kyoko:*hands crossed, eyes closed* You don't have to tell me twice. He was originally going to name me Jin 2.0 or use my mothers name followed by a v2. Thank goodness mom decided to use a name of her choosing instead, Kyoko for a girl and just Kyo for a guy.

Fire Hair Man:*crossed arms, concered look* I think they made the right choice. Happy life happy wife after all...or was it the other way around? *neutral expression, right arm on side* Speaking of parents, I wonder what this hint your dad left meant?

Kyoko:*shrugs* I dunno.

Parrot Girl:*puts right hand behind and left in front, smiling* Well even if we do know for starters there's probably a 1 in 10 chance that we'll actually get it right.

Kyoko:*looking right, frowning* Uh...no? That's not how statics work.

Parrot Girl:*smile falters* H-huh? Then how much of a probability do with have?

Kyoko:*hand on chin* There are 10 numbers we can choose to fill these 5 squares. Numbers can be repeated more then once but all squares have to be filled with a number. *points at Fire Hair Man* There fore there each square has **10 possible** numbers to be filled with.

Fire Hair Man:*trying to smile, sweat dripping* Why are you pointing at me for? Have any reasons? Kyoko I just need one good one,...*genuine smile, right hand like a conductors hand* good one. Tell me that you'll be the good one, good one.

Kyoko:*covers up, sweat dropping* Oops! Reflex of mine. *smiling* Though I have to admit that was a pretty joke. *hand on chin* Now, as I was saying. In order to find the probability of the correct combination we need to find exponents and the exponent in this case would be the number of boxes there are multiplying that by the number of numbers we could possibly insert. *crosses arms, eyes closed*That means we have a 1 in 100000 chance of getting it right without the clue.

Brock:*flying* Squawk! Impressive! Squawk!

Kyoko:*shrugs* Or not, I'm not a **mathematician**.

Parrot Girl:*puts cracker pack near mouth* Clearly not, you had gotten a 79 on your statics test while the rest of us got in between 88-100.

Fire Hair Man: *crossing arms, looking right* Wait a minute you get a 74?

Parrot Girl:*looking away* Thinking it over you actually got a 75.

Fire Hair Man:*annoyed* That's still one point better then you!

Kyoko:So in order to be more likely to get it right we need to figure out what the clue means. *points to Brock* Have any ideas in that bird brain of yours Brock?

Brock:Squawk! The mitochondria is the power house of the cell! Squawk! *flies to his owners arm*

Parrot Girl:*Looks at Brock, right arm out* Nyahahaha! Silly Kyoko, **Brock** isn't an Ultimate, he's just a grey parrot. *turns eyes to Kirigiri* Shouldn't you be asking the Ultimate who owns him instead?

Kyoko:And that would be?

Parrot Girl:Ya-ha! That would be me! My name is **Angie Yonaga** , I'm the **Ultimate Animal Breeder**!

_**[ANGIE YONAGA-ULTIMATE ANIMAL BREEDER]** _

Gender:Female Pronouns:She/Her

Height:157 cm Weight:41 kg

Birthday:♈ April 18 Bloodtype:A

Apperance:Snow White Hair, Dark skin, Ocean Colored Eyes, stripped Yellow Smock with logo of former school (All Kinds of Stuff High School) on her left side, smock says "I LOVE ANIMALS" in the back, necklace on neck that used to have sea shell on it, stripped bikini with dog paw on it, pale blue bikini bottoms matching the tops, yellow strings surrounding knee calves, white slip ons with grey soles.

I do know how Angie became an Ultimate. One look through the official Hopes Peak Forum and you'll discover that she was the vice president of her school's animal breeding club back on an island in the Caribbean. The role wasn't originally meant to go to her but instead to the president of the breeding club. However, after Angie had saved the life of an endangered species the president gave it to her instead in an act of true human kindness. She's also very religious and belives in that a diety known as "Atua" is speaking to them.

Angie:They are god and god says genderfluid rights.

Brock:Squawk! Hallelujah! Squawk!

Brock is her pet that she had even before joining the breeding club and she loves him very much. He's a grey parrot with red feathers on the top on his head that sort of look like a cool hair-do.

Kyoko:Alright then, Angie *points to Angie* do you have any ideas on what the combination could be to open the locks? 

Angie:*finger on chin, eyes closed* Hmmm...*eyes open, jumping up in joy* Nyahaha! I have figured it out!

Kyoko:*suprised, hand on heart.* Wait, really?

Angie:*left hand out, frowny face* Well I think I do any way. Atua hasn't told me what they thought of my guess, but I guess that cannot rely on them for everything now can I? *shrugging, open mouth* I am taking a shot in the darkness here but as they say, it is better to try and fail then to not try at all. So let us try what I believe the combination to be: **1-1-0-3-7**

Fire Hair Man:*hand in hair, upset look* 11037? Is there any reason why you choose that number in particular?

Angie:*prayer gesture, eyes closed* You shall just have to wait and see young Kuwata, you shall just have to wait and see.

Fire Hair Man:*adjusts glasses with left hand, annoyed expression* I'm older then you by a couple of months!

Angie:*creepy expression, right hand pointing at Leon* Oooh, Atua really did not like that. If you aren't careful about what you say to me you could be their first lava sacrifice for quite some time.

Fire Hair Man:*unfazed, mouth open, hand in hair* At least what I'm sacrificed in will match the color hair.

Actually magma is a lot more neon orange then red.

*turns to Kirigiri, expression normal* Kirigiri please input the combination I had said.

Kyoko:*netural expression* All right I'll try it.

Music Stops

[CG:Inputing the combination]

Kyoko:*pressing the buttons* 1...1..0...3...7.

[The door slowly opens as smoke from a smoke machine slowly comes out and the once the door finally reaches a halt it is finally time for the gang to see what lies inside the official Blimp of Hopes Peak Academy]

Music:Beautiful Dead - Danganronpa:Trigger Happy Havoc

Angie:*hands clasped and smiling* Ta-dah!

Kyoko:*hands crossed & smiling* Wow Angie, I'm impressed that you managed to figure out that clue all by yourself. How did you geuss it?

Angie:It was all in the hint. Flip Programmed Letters into Numbers. The only thing here that I could think of that related to programing was our **Ultimate Programmer** so I tried to flip the letters sideways. They didn't really look like numbers though so I tried thinking of another way to flip them. Then I flipped them **upside down**. "L" became "7", "E" turned into "3", "O" turned into "0 Eventually "N" became two "1"s. Then I realized that they'd likley want to flip the order around to so I switched the order of the numbers from **7-3-0-1-1** to **1-1-0-3-7**.

Fire Hair Man:*Points finger to his head, sticks tongue out* Kirgiri, your'e the brains of our group in everything but math this riddle should have been nothing to you.

Kyoko:*winks, shrugs* Well this riddle seemed was just way to hard for me, that's all. I guess even I have my limits outside of math.

I could have solved it right away instead of Angie. In fact I already knew the answer the moment I saw the paper. Geuss I just wanted someone else to get the glory for once in my life time. Not that I would ever say that out loud.

Fire Hair Man:And if you flip the letters right side up and put them in the original original order you get Leon. Whose Leon? Yo! That's me. The full name's **Leon Kuwata**. What's up reader(s)? 

_**[LEON KUWATA-ULTIMATE PROGRAMMER]** _

Gender:Male Pronouns:He/Him

Height:175 cm Weight:67 kg

Birthday:♑ January 3 Bloodtype:AB

Apperance:Dyed Fire Red Fair similar to a lions mane with streaks of other colors showing, pericing on tounge, circular red shades over pale blue eyes, Sleeveless white Jersey with logo of skeleton spewing red blood on crack on DJ record, red sweatbands with yellow stripes, black sorts with red strings, white socks under yellow crocs.

You remeber this guy right? The **Ultimate Programmer** from the last chapter, AKA the very first chapter of this book? If you haven't then I would recommend going back and reading it, or at least the first part. The fourth wall has already been broken enough and we haven't even gotten past the prolouge. Personally I don't really give a damn at this point.

Anyways Leon is responsible for programming over 100 programs for computer, either completly on his own or with others, and all of them have been workable though most of those apps aren't really popular. His best program would Musiclol that allows you to take any sort of sound and turned it into an instrument for making songs with. However programming isn't the dream for this inspiring young lion haired man.

Leon::*double thumbs up, estatic mouth open* It's the **DJ** life for me baby!

Brock:Squawk! DJ Baby! Squwk!

Leon:*sweating a lot, leaning forward* No not DJ Baby, **DJ FIREBALL**!

That's right Leon wants to be a DJ. It's not that he hates programming, it's just that he's always wanted to be one ever sine he was at least 7 or so. And he's going to stop at nothing to make that dream reality, similary to a dream that an italian taxi driver had long ago to join the mafia.

Blue Haired Girl:*offscreen* ANOTHER JOJO REFRECENCE!

Nagito:*staring at his hand* And now that the door is open I can truly see how strong my hope of my fellow Ultimates is. Do I hope for to much or do I don't hope enough? It matters not, for you see compared to them I am nothing but a miserable little pile of-.*suprised* Huh?

Leon:*pushing Nagito in* Okay let's get in as quick as we can before you go on another one of his beloved hope rants.

Angie:*meditation gesture* Indeed, and let us rejoice and be glad that I managed to get the door open.

After that Angie took a step into the blimp, Brock flying in behind her. Then the rest of the class went in...except for three people who I planed on waiting on. This first was obviously my girlfriend so I could give her a good luck kiss on the cheeck.

Kyoko:*kisses the black haired girl on the cheeck* Good luck.

Mukuro:*blushing* Y-yeah you too. *runs into the bulding.

The second and third person that I waited for were for an entirley diffrent reasons. The reason is Introduction from students to reader.

Freckles Girl:*smug smile* Hmmmmm.

Kyoko:*blushing, >< eyes* Oh grow up you. This isn't elementary school y'know!

Headphones Kid:*netural expression* That is affirmitive. This is the 4th semester of 10th year of school in Japan otherwise known as "less than 2 years until graduation". Elementary school was roughly 3 years ago when you graduated from the 6th year to the 10th year.

Freckles Girl:*annoyed look, left eye closed* Thanks for the info captain obvious.

Headphones Kid:*sweat-drop* Oh sorry about that. *proud expression, hands on hips* But at least it shows that these **adjustable noise canceling headphones** work after all. That's another victory for **Kiibo Idabashi, Inventor Extrodinare**!...*hand behind back, smiling sweatdrop* Maybe I should have tested it at a better time though.

_**[KIIBO IDABASHI-ULTIMATE INVENTOR]** _

Gender:Non Binary Pronouns:They/Them

Height:160 cm Weight:61 kg

Birthday:♏ October 29 Bloodtype:O

Appearance:A really long ahoge, tea green hair, pale skin, googles over aquamarine eyes, ink blot on right side of face, black lab coat with red neon blue stripes on top, grey long sleeved shirt with symbol of a yellow gear underneath lab coat, white gloves with 2 dots, long blue jeans, brown slip on shoes.

Kiibo has invented multiple things through out his life time like the words first laser gun. Unlike those films it sadly dealt no damage what so ever. On the flip side though at least it was a popular plaything for the local cats. They also invented a freeze ray that worked as it did in the movies. If only he hadn't tested the freeze ray on a mirror first, other wise he wouldn't have gotten...iced.

Kiibo:*>< eyes, emberassed motions* That was a very inappropriate, although admirably funny, joke Kirigiri!

Freckles Girl:*hands behind back, worried look* Y-yeah I definetly wasn't thinking about laughing at that awful joke. Not at all

*coughing* But I'm willing to let it slide as I need to show you my latest invention, name already stated.

Freckles Girl:*hands at her side, confused look* How do they work?

Kiibo:*winking, pointing at nothing* It is quite simple actually. *grabbing googles, You see these headphones can cancel noise at a customizable degree thanks to this here nob on at the either side. Both sides can have the same amount of noise canceling or different levels deepening on your mood.

Kyoko:I think I know a good use. *finger pointing up* if you are sick and tired of listening to someone talk about their long and boring day of work you can put the headphones on, and even without volume you can get them to leave because they don't know how much noise you're hiding away from them.

Freckles Girl:*open left hand, * Or alternatively you could put the volume at "0" and you can listen to rumors going on about stuff you're interested in without any one getting suspicious. *arms crossed, angry expression* See what sorts of things people can use these inventions for Kiibo?

Kiibo:*takes off headphones, worried expersion* H-hey, now that's just **Technophobic**. *holding up headphones, smiling face* To those reading and don't know what that word meant it basically means the fear of technology.

Congratulations Kiibo, you've offically gained the title of the class nerd.

Kiibo:*headphones back on, pointing to Freckles, angry expression* There's no guarantee that those sorts of people would do such a thing once they reach the public.

Kyoko:*concerned look* You never know Kiibo, you never know. You might want to remove the 0.0 noise button to be safe.

Freckles:*left hand lifed, sweatdrop* Wait before we forget, shouldn't I introduce myself to the viewers too. Let's see...I'm **Mahiru Koizumi** , Ultimate Nurse. I'll be counting on you to remember that mister misses or gender netural reader.

_**[MAHIRU KOIZUMI-ULTIMATE NURSE]** _

Gender:Female Pronouns:She/Her

Height:165 cm Weight:46 kg

Birthday:♉ April 24 Bloodtype:A

Apperance:White Nurses hat with Red symbol, Red bob cut hair, olive green eyes, white long sleeved fancy dress, orange apron with old school logo (Light Forest Institute), medical case with olive green plus on it, dark green knee-high socks, black shoes.

Mahiru had already studied a lot of medical reports when she was a young girl so she could be a great nurse like her mother Due to her hard work she was registered to be a nurse early way younger then most people would be. The bad news was that, it wasn't enough to be recongized by Hopes Peak that she was originally a member of the reserve course. After a student was discovered to have faked their ultimate title however, this girl was the one selected to become a main course.

Mahiru:*Are you telling the viewers the reason that we made it into Hopes Peak? That's reliable!...*angry, leaning in* unlike a certain upperclassmen assassin.

Kiibo:*worried face, fidgeting with fingers* This girl's courage scares me at times.

Kyoko:*smiling* Yeah, You didn't even crack a sweat when Sato freaked out earlier.

Mahiru:*turned to the right, face a bit worried* Sato...

Kyoko:*worried*...Are you feeling okay?

Mahiru:*pulls out first aid kit, smiling* Yeah, just needed to make sure that we have enough stuff in this first aid kit in case one of us get injured. Even if we don't kill eachother someone still may still get a Boo-boo!

Kyoko:*crossed arms, smiling* You don't have to tell me twice, I've seen how far the Ogre can throw the Pig.

But just who are the ogre and the pig? Find out next time when we get on the blimp once and for all!

Kiibo:*waving goodbye* See you next time.

Mahiru:*waving goodbye* I hope you're more reliable then Hajime.

[Kiibo, Mahiru and Kyoko then go to the blimp]

_**PROLOUGE-KIRIGIRI'S FLYING BLIMP** _

"MET":1/16

Kyoko Kirigiri-Ultimate Adventurer

Nagito Komaeda-Ultimate Moral Compass

???-???

???-???

???-???

Mahiru Koizumi-Ultimate Nurse

???-???

???-???

Kiibo Idabashi-Ultimate Inventor

???-???

???-???

???-???

Leon Kuwata-Ultimate Programmer

???-???

???-???

Angie Yonaga-Ultimate Animal Breeder


	3. Prologue-Kirigirs Flying School:03

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we meet 5 more classmates and Kirigir's Reserve Course Crush

When you first enter a blimp what is the first song you think of? If you don't think of any song then that's understandable, but as an Adventurer I sometimes like to imagine that there's music playing in the background so even if the adventure is boring at the very least it has a nice soundtrack. The song that first came into my head upon entering the blimp was this:

Music:Airship - Super Mario Bros 3

Inside the blimp one of the first things that you would see was the entry room, that was one big hallway that had a map from where we were to now. The pilots room was to the left side, but only the headmaster, my dad, had access to it. On the right side there was another door that lead to the kitchen but it was locked, in order to unlock this one we needed to solve another puzzle. This one in the form of the riddle. There was a keypad with a rectangular screen where we could put our answer in, the letters A-M in one row, N-Z in the row bellow, and a space bar beneath them.

Here is the riddle:"What walks on 4 legs at morning 2 at day and 3 at night?"

Nagito:*finger on chin* Hmmm...I don't know, *finger pointing up, smile on his face* But I'm sure that you Ultimates have probably already figured it out.

Space Boy:*fists out* Not to worry everyone, I've got a solution to this problem that's so obvious that I'm surprised you haven't figured it out earlier. *pointing at the keypad, enraged* THAT THING IS WITHOUT A DOUBT A GENUINE **ALIEN**!

Kyoko:*arms crossed, annoyed look* An alien?

Black Haired Girl:*facepalms* Really, an alien?

Nagito:*crazy eyes Komaeda* Of course! An Alien!

Space Boy:*still pointing at the keypad, calmer face* Yep, that creature they are referring too in this here riddle is is definitely an alien. *thinking position* There is no creature here on earth that has a psychical evolution that would require them to walk on on a different amount on legs at different parts on the day. Plus walking on three legs would be impossible even they were 4 legged because they'd have to lift on leg in the air which would be a pretty hard feat to do if not impossible.

Buff Girl:*shrugs* I mean you are not wrong about no living creature walking like they do in the riddle but I wouldn't go all extraterritorial just like that.

Space Boy:*annoyed expression, firsts out* Why not? Do you know of a creature on earth that has a schedule like that?

Buff Girl:*arms crossed, facing the side* No I do not. However I do believe that it is not meant to be taken as literally you're taking it.

Space Boy:*finger on chin, other hand on side* Oh ho, Now just wait a minute there senorita, Need I remind that I'm **Teruteru Hanamura** , the **Ultimate Astronaut**? *left hand out with two fingers together, smiling expression* Though I'd prefer it if you'd call me the **Ultimate Space Boy** , has more of a...ring to it you know.

_**[TERUTERU HANAMURA-ULTIMATE ASTRONAUT]** _

Gender:Male Pronouns:He/Him

Height:133 cm Weight:69 kg

Birthday: ♍ September 2 Bloodtype:A

Appearance:Space helmet with alien looking green antenna attached to it, brown hair styled into a pompadour, two dark dots for eyes, really short and plump, orange outfit that astronauts wear with symbol of rocket on right side, black boots.

Teruteru is famous for being the youngest person alive to ever pass the astronaut exams...even if it was through less moral means...by that of course I mean cheating, but I wouldn't blame you for having your mind in the gutter as his mind seems to be in there 24 hours a day 7 days a week. He has been shown to have some real knowledge about the worlds beyond our own and since he's already an Ultimate it's a bit to late to kick him of the Space Program out now. Plus, I kind of want him out of this world as quick as I can.

Teruteru:*smiling expression, both hands on chin* Wonder if this 4-2-3 alien would be looking for a mate? I supposed they'd need someone to help understand human culture...*left hand out, that face* if you know what I mean?

Buff Girl:*showing off her muscles* Do you want to be thrown off the blimp?

Teruteru:*sweating & crying like mad* N-No thanks, I'll be a good boy. I promise you.

Buff Girl:*nods* Good kid, now promise me you'll never make any jokes like that again?

Kyoko:*looks to her left, arms crossed* You and everyone in our class knows tjhat you're asking for way to much there.

Buff Girl:...*disappointed look, looking to the left* Yeah you'd probably be right on that. Teruteru's not the kind of person who would stop doing what he loves simply because of a few threats. I just which what he loved wasn't being a debauchee. *smiling with eyes closed, turns to the black haired girl* Don't worry kid, if he tries doing anything to you just know that I'll be there to kick his ass.

Black Haired Girl:*smiling, thumbs up* Thank for telling me but I think I'm perfectly capable of kicking his ass by himself. And before Nagito goes on another rant saying that I can't hit him because he's an Ultimate and I'm not-

Nagito:*concerned star, arms crossed* Actually I wouldn't recommend it to anyone as violence is something that could get you in trouble with the teachers, probably resulting in a suspension. I may hate reserve course students but I don't want to be the reason that they get suspended either.

Black Haired Girl:*suprised* Oh, that's...surprisingly caring of you.

Teruteru:*stopped crying, still sweating* Anyways we should probably input **ALIEN** into the key now shouldn't we?

Buff Girl:Except the solution might not be "ALIEN". There could be another possibility that we haven't considered.

Black Haired Girl:*arm on hand on chin, eyes closed* I agree with that Miss...Err...sorry I only know Kirigiri by name.

Buff Girl:Ah right, forgive my lack of Introduction. I am **Sakura Ogami**. The **Ultimate Gymnast.**

_**[SAKURA OGAMI-ULTIMATE GYMNAST]** _

Gender:Female Pronouns:She/Her

Height:192 cm Weight:99 kg

Birthday: ♍ September 13 Bloodtype:O

Appearance:Long White Hair in a ponytail, Reddened-dark skin; Very pale blue eyes, A scar on her face, Black Lipstick on her lips, Whtie torn Gymnaist suit, Red Former School Logo in Back (Shiranui High School), Blue Skirt,

Sakura Ogami's main goal is to be the strongest human being alive. In order to due this she often practiced parkour on her home and joined tournaments and competitions. She is said to compete in the 20XX Olympics, (when she's old enough to compete) and will probably at least win the gold medal too. But until then she must train herself to be even stronger in order to guarantee that her strength is either greater than or equal to the amount of strength she has now...for **his** sake.

Sakura:*back turned* **He** may be the in the hospital, but **he** doesn't want me to stop training just for **his** sake...

Black Haired Girl:*confused looked, arms crossed* Who is he?

Kyoko:*crossed arms, concerned look* Sorry but you have to at least be a level 5 friend to hear her tragic back story. *smiling* Of course you don't require any sort of level of pals to introduce each other. I bet the readers are curious about you too.

Black Haired Girl:Well since you told me your name...I suppose it's only fair I told you mine. *peace sign, smiling* Hi there. I'm **Mukuro Ikusaba, Reserve Class-** **B** Student 7. Charmed I'm sure, *annoyed look, crossed arms* considering that you're the ones who had rigged me coming here anyways.

_**[MUKURO IKUSABA-RESERVE COURSE]** _

Gender:Female Pronouns:She/Her

Height:169 cm Weight:44 kg

Birthday: ♍ September 13 Bloodtype:A

Apperance:Lite Ahoge, Short Black Hair, Freckles, Light Purple eyes, Hopes Peak Academy Reserve Course Uniform, Olive and Green Colored "Box 16" Tie, Long black socks, Regular Brown Shoes.

Mukuro Ikusaba, a **Reserve Course** student meant to back up our missing Sato, The one that I call my **girlfriend**...Oh my classmates are so dead after this killing game.

Kyoko:*irritated look, arms crossed* Can I just say that I am very disappointed in all of you? You know this will make things awkward for the both us.

Nagito:Indeed. Your actions were immoral, trying to make Kyoko have to deal with her hidden feelings for *disgusted face, looking down* this heap of talentless trash, who somehow got our class president to fall head over heels for.

Kyoko:*thinking* I mean seriously, I haven't even told my dad that we're dating.

Teruteru:*winking?, thumbs up* Exactly!

Kyoko:*suprised expression, hand on heart* Huh? What do you mean by that?

Teruteru:*hand behind his back* Well...you seee-

Before I could get a straight answer from either of them over Mukuro suddenly got an idea!

Mukuro:*starry eyes, fists pumped* Guys I suddenly got an idea!

Kyoko:*blushing, hands on face* Gosh, I love it when you do that.

Sakura:*left fist out, confused look* What is your idea?

Mukuro:*finger on chin, eyes closed* Well if I remember correctly as a **baby** I had walked like a dog or a cat would, this way being walking on my hands and legs. In a sense that I was using all **4 legs** of the body at morning, or birth. *thinking* Eventually learned to walk on my **2 legs** alone becoming a biped. I think that can compared to noon is representing the now until I become an elder. *finger pointing up, smiling* Now I was confused about the last part at first but then I remember that my grand mother often carries around with her to carry. It sort of looks like a **third leg.** Since adults are at the end of their lives it could have been considered **night time** for the two of them.

Music Stops

[CG:Kyoko and the Keypad]

Kyoko:*thinking* Are you saying that the answer is ' **HUMAN** '?

Mukuro:*hand on chin, looking right* It could be...

Nagito:*eyes closed, arms crossed* Ha! And just for what reason on the face of the earth would I believe the answer of someone that is bellow me?

[Ignoring Nagit, Kyoko goes to the key pad and inserts the word Human in. A green light glows from the key pad then flicks off. Like before the door opens but not he same way as before. Instead it opens by pulling and knocking Nagito to the ground.]

Nagito:*face on the floor* Ok, I...I believe you now.

Brock:Squawk! Bad Karma! Squawk!

Angie:I didn't teach him that but it's true none the less.

Music:Cool Morning - New Danganronpa v3

As we did before we walked out of the room and into the next one. This next room was the kitchen with 6 tables and 8 seats at each table and a cooking place were we could make all our foods. There was also a refrigerator Unlike the last 2 rooms there was not a lock blocking the way out. However we didn't immediately move from one room to another. Why? Because we needed to see what food we could possibly make and what food was in the fridge.

[CG:Looking through the cabinets]

Kyoko:*singing* That's a lot of food we have. It might be more then we need if we're being honest for a moment.

Mukuro:*surprised expression* So anything that strikes your guys stomachs?

Prosthetic Girl:*rubbing stomach with real hand, licking tongue* I know I see something that I must absolutely eat that pizza looks absolutely delicious. Let's just hope that it isn't from Fazebears.

Teruteru:Seriously? Look at all this junk that's in here. Y'all should have a more nutritious diet.

Angie:*jumping for joy* Ah yes! There they are! Avacados, the greatest vegetables that have ever existed! *thinking, crackers on in right hand* Or are they prehaps a fruit? They are green but...

Hairpin Boy:I-It looks like there's also some coffee ingredients that we can use to make the drink from scratch.

Backpack Kid:*smiling* Would you look at that Princess Piggles Ramen Noodles. *finger on chin* I wonder if I can keep the lid of these noodles for my room once this game is over?

Blonde Bun Girl:*worried expression, left and right arms close together* I just hope that these plums are not sour. Nobody should like sour plumbs

Nagito:*crazy eyed Komaeda* I HAVE FOUND THE BAGELS! NOTHING ELSE MATTERS ANY MORE!

Eyepatch Kid:*smiling face, right hand out* Is this the real life? Because there's Fanta I see! Caught in a landslide, no escape from reality!

Kiibo:*crying* Open your eyes...sniff...Look up to the skies and see. R.I.P Freddie!

Blue Haired Girl:*sweatdrops, blue gradient over eyes* Now really isn't the time to be singing Bohemian Rhapsody. *smiling, pointing finger out* Oh there's some easy mac we can warm up! It may be plain like me but it's delicious!

Scarf Kid:*holding an apple out, smiling* Behold, should I take a bite off this apple once every single day I can make this nurse go away!

Mahiru:*facepalming, annoyed look* That's just an expression not only that but it's doctors that go away not nurses.

Sakura:*bending on her knees, Kokichi on top of her* This means nothing to me there may be pain but that means there's a gain.

[Everyone returns to a normal position and head out the door. However Kyoko and 3 other people stay behind.]

Blonde Bun Girl:*putting hand down, irritated look* GOD DAMN IT ALL TO HELL!

Kyoko:*covering ears* Sheesh, could you not be so loud next time?

Blonde Bun Girl:*covers mouth, worried expression* Oh sorry about that! *apologetic expression, hands crossed* Forgive me friend Kirigiri, I wasn't in a good mood then now was I?

Scarf Boy:*concerned look, bandage hand in fist* What is the matter oh mighty heir of Nevermind?

Blonde Bun Girl:*annoyed expression* I know I shouldn't be that mad about it but did you know the plums in there are sour plumbs? I know your father probably didn't mean that but you know for a fact that I do not like sour plumbs. I told your father that I do not want any damn sour plumbs on this trip.

Kyoko:*crossed arms, annoyed look* Welcome to real life where sometimes, no, most of the time you don't get what you want. You might be the **Ultimate Affluent Progeny** but a talent like that is useless when you are in a place without money. I'm still having a tie

Blonde Bun Girl:*facing away, finger on chin* You are right. I am **Sonia Nevermind** the **Ultimate Affluent Progeny** but without any bucks on me I am nothing more than a student.

_**[SONIA NEVERMIND-ULTIMATE AFFLUENT PROGENY]** _

Gender:Female Pronouns:She/Her

Height:174 cm Weight:50 kg

Birthday:♎ October 13 Bloodtype:A

Apperance:Light Blonde Hair tied into a bun, pale skin, blue eyes, black square glasses, green button dress with sapphire gems for buttons, brown belt connecting sides , White Stockings with green strippe on top, ruby red slippers

Sonia comes from a European Country known as Novoselic. She may not be the child of the king and queen of the country but she has two things that makes the country treat her like a queen. Money and Intellect. Her fortune is said to be roughly 150 million pounds. That's roughly 14,154,926,590 yen. She is also very intelligent and gets perfect 100's on almost every paper she has done in our class. But she's right...money doesn't matter in this game, especially considering here we have none.

Scarf Boy:*angered look, hands in fists* Well do not fear my fair Lady Sonia, I shall give you the most sweetest of plumbs once we leave this false game of murder.

Sonia:*smiling, hand crossed* Aw, that's so kind of you noble knight.

Backpack Kid:*anime glasses flash* And I shall provide you with five hundred and twenty three copies of the Plum Punisher Side Story Movie, with bonus features and a doll of the movies villan, One Eyed Jack Rabbit.

Sonia:*netural expression, hands crossed* Yeah, Thank you mister...Lucky Man. :*head tilted* I hate to sound rude and all but...who are you again?

Hifumi:*hands down, looking down* Sigh, she really can't remember my name now can she?

Kyoko:*arms crossed, looking to the left* To be fair though, at least she remembers your talent.

Scarf Boy:*hand slapped on face, surprised expression* Ah! Kirigiri that reminds me, I think that I had found a way we can give the viewers a mystery of their own that isn't through the trial and trial investigations. I shall refrain from revealing my talent.

Kyoko:*surprised expression, hand on heart* You're not going to reveal your talent? I tried doing that in the beginning of this story but the title card appeared and pretty much revealed my talent to the readers.

Sonia:*nods, finger on chin* Hmmmm, that is true. Kirigiri was always the type of girl to keep things to herself. But her title card, by god it is the most revealing card in the history of cards. Even if she said she didn't want to tell you her talent her card would come in and say "KIRIGIRI IS THE ULTIMATE ADVENTURER".

Backpack Kid:*sweatdrop, blue gradient on face* And mine isn't even in bold or italics. There's not even an underline.

Scarf Boy:*arms crossed, smug expression* Ha, you foolish mortals may not have good looking title cards or know how to control them. But I know how to defy the rules of these so called introductions that forbid secrecy of talents. *open eyes, smiling* AND HOW WILL I DO THAT YOU ASK? It's quite simple. I, **Gundham Tanaka** , am the Supreme Lord of Ice do not remember the **talent** that this school of Mortals has assigned to me!

[CG of Gundham trying to cover his talent name by using his hands. He's doing a terrible job]

_**[GUNDHAM TANAKA-ULTIMATE ~~ENTOMOLOGIST~~ ???]** _

Gender:Male Pronouns:He/Him

Height:182 cm Weight:74 kg

Birthday:♐ December 14 Bloodtype:B

Apperance:Pale and Grey Skin, hair slicked back into a single curl, light grey streaks, grey eye on the left, contacted red eye on the right with scar, fake eyebrows painted on, green scarf with butterfly symbol on it, black jacket, truquoise logo of former school on back, white t shirt underneath, black shorts, rings on left and right hand, bandages on right arm, white socks, black shoes

Gundham:*major sweatdrops, out of breath* Did it work?

Kyoko:*covering mouth up* Oh my, it seems that Gundham dosen't remeber his talent. Oh my I don't remeber it either. I don't think anyone in this school remebers it. Gee I wonder what his talent could be?

Gundham:...*proud expression, arms crossed* MUWAHAHAHAHAH! I told you it would work Kirigiri! I told you. And now I shall go to the gym to unviel this annoucment of the mystery!

Sonia:*grabs Gundhams hand* I shall come to fair knight. Should they refuse to listen to you I shall make them listen with the power of my gutter mouth!

[Insert Sonia and Gundham running out the door twoards the gym]

Kyoko:...

Backpack Kid:*moping still*...

Kyoko:Ok you can introduce yourself now.

Backpack Kid:*crying, glasses glowing right* THANK YOU KIRIGI! *grabs glasses, serious expression* All right then, my name is Hifumi Yamada and I am the **Super High School Level Luck**.

[hifumi yamda-ultimate lucky student]

Gender:Male Pronouns:He/Him

Height:182 cm Weight:74 kg

Birthday:♐ December 14 Bloodtype:B

Apperance:hamster looking ass, overweight, undeserved ahoge, idiotic dot eyes, stupid looking black glasses, a purple hoddie, symbol of four arrows pointing to eachother making a silly looking square, bland blue jeans, white shitty socks, oh my god no one cares that you wear orange shoes, the only thing cool about you is the back pack

Hifumi:*sighs* Even my description hates me...

How Hifumi got into this school is a bit interesting. See every 3 years starting from year 10 an ordinary student is randomly selected through the power of a random drawling that you have to have really good luck to win. Although it may not be REAL luck it's considered to be luck by the member of Hopes Peak Academy because of the small chance that either of you guys could have had to make it.

Kyoko:*empathetic pat on the on the back* There there big guy...let's just go to the gym.

Hifumi:[sulking] Okay then.

[Insert a hamster looking kid and Kyoko entering the gym]

_**PROLOUGE-KIRIGIRI'S FLYING BLIMP** _

"MET":1/16

Kyoko Kirigiri-Ultimate Adventurer

Nagito Komaeda-Ultimate Moral Compass

Mukuro Ikusaba-Reserve Course

Hifumi Yamada-Ultimate Lucky Student

???-???

Mahiru Koizumi-Ultimate Nurse

???-???

Sonia Nevermind-Ultimate Affluent Progeny

Kiibo Idabashi-Ultimate Inventor

Teruteru Hanamura-Ultimate Space Boy

???-???

Gundham Tanaka-Ultimate ???

Leon Kuwata-Ultimate Programmer

???-???

Sakura Oogami-Ultimate Gymnaist

Angie Yonaga-Ultimate Animal Breeder


	4. Prolouge:Kirigiri's Flying School-04

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we meet the last 4 students

Music:Beautiful Lie - New Danganronpa v3

Me and Hifumi finally arrived at the gym area, there wasn't really anything special about it. In fact it looked fairly dull compared to the rest of the ship. There was a stage, a court room, basketballs, anything you'd find in a normal gym. But there was one person that was missing.

Hifumi:*sweatdrops* Huh...that's odd. Shouldn't headmaster Kirigiri already be here by now?

Prosthetic Arm Girl:*hands on hips, looking to sie* Yeah, it's not like the Principal we know to show up late to his own speech. Maybe something happened to him?

Sonia:*concerned expression, fingers touching* Y-you think that something happened to him?

Prosthetic Arm Girl:*prosthetic arm out, angry expression* I literally just said that!

Angie:*shrugging, neutral expression?* Well she is a foreign exchange student, can you really blame her for the misunderstandings of Japanese? It is a hard language to figure in.

Blue Haired Girl:*sweat-drop, arms crossed* You mean out?

Angie:*eyes closed, sweat-drop* See? Even I mess up from time to time. *smiling, leaning to the left* Nyahahaha! But now back to the main topic at hand, what did happen to Master Kirgiri? *leans to the right* Could he have lied about the killing game entirely and just wanted us to come up here for an early graduation ceremony? *menacing look, pointing at Kyoko* Or perhaps he really does want us to to kill each other, without the watchful eyes of anyone.

Teruteru:*angry expression, pointing at Angie* Hey, you should leave the creepiness to those bastards Komaeda and the gremlin! He's so creepy that I wouldn't even touch him with a 5,000 foot long pole! *finger on helmet, smug expression* Unless the pay is right of course~. 100 yen is 100 yen after all.

Nagito:*looking down, disappointed* Thanks for saying that but I'm probably not even worth a penny.

Eye Patch Kid:*pouting, arms crossed* Gremlin?

Teruteru:*thinking, leaning in close* As for what happened to our beloved headmaster Kirigiri I think that the answer is as clear as the purple skies on a distant planet far away.

Kyoko:*disgusted look, right hand holding left arm* Let me guess, aliens?

Teruteru:*pointing at Kirgiri with an even angrier expression* Y'all should know that every single odd thing that happens in this world is automatically linked to aliens coming to get us. *serious expression, right hand out* I think that he probably just needed too do a few things first, like make sure that the blimp won't collide onto oncoming planes and that we have enough food to last us throughout or long and tiring journey.

Eye Patch Kid:*thinking, finger on right check* You know that is actually a pretty reasonable answer considering who it came from.

Kyoko:*looking away, finger on chin* How long do you think that will take?

Mukuro:*arms crossed, looking away* I don't know, I've never been on a blimp before, *staring at Kirigiri, blushing* Though I geuss being an adventurer this is a normal occurrence for you isn't it?

Kyoko:*blushing, hand on heart* Well I've been on one before but it's not like I go everywhere by blimp.

Hifumi:*pointing at Kirigiri, sweatrops* Wait a second! Do you mean there are blimps out there besides the Hopes Peak Blimp and the Pudgy Princess blimp? *fists on hips* Both of which I can now say that I've been on.

Leon:*finger gun at self, confused look* Uh, yeah man, there's plenty of other blimps besides those two. *arms crossed* What? Did you think that these are only two blimps that existed during the entire history of the universe?

Teruteru:*excited look, fists pumped* The universe you say? Interesting...

Sakura:*facing side, arms crossed* Do you guys really want to discuss the history of blimps?

Gundham:*arms crossed, smug expression* Nay, I the dark lord of destruction want to talk to you about the meaning of life, the creation of the universe and everything else that puny mortals would talk about.

Teruteru:*helmet off, combing hair* And I want to talk either about space or how to properly Nagito:*arms out, smiling* And I want to talk about hope!

Hairpin Boy:*hiding behind Kiibo* I-I'd rather not strike up any conversation though.

Kiibo:We'll we're going to have to discuss something while we wait for the headmaster to get here so we don't die of boredom.

Brock:Squawk! Brock want a cracker! Squawk!

Angie:*looking for a cracker in pocket, tounge out* In a minute, right now we have to figure out what to talk about. What do you think Piano Man?

Hairpin Boy:A-are you refering to me?

Prosthetics Girl:*facepalm with prosthetic arm, closed eyes* Your'e the **Ultimate Pianist, Shyhara**. Who the f*** else else could she be talking too ...*relization, eyes open* also did I just beep out my words?

Hairpin:M-My name is **Shuichi** **Sai** **hara** not **Shyhara** and that may be what people call me...but...I don't deserve it.

_**[SHUICHI SAIHARA-ULTIMATE PIANIST]** _

Gender:Demiboy Pronouns:He/Them

Height:171 cm Weight:58 kg

Birthday: ♍ September 7 Bloodtype:AB

Appearance:Curved ahoge, Wears black hat to cover it up, dark blue hair, pale skin and lean figure, wholenote hairpin on right side of head, gambogeish grey eyes, light blue vest over long sleeved black shirt, said vest has former school logo (Spring Field Academy) at the center, brown belt with silver bass clef symbol in front of it, dark pants, light blue loafers.

Are you kidding me? If there's any one who deserves there talent here it's this kid.

Shuichi may not be as famous as me or some of the other **Ultimates** in my classroom & he probably isn't going to be the next Elton John. Still when he's at the piano playing the best songs you've ever heard you can tell that he's going to go far. But the real reason behind his talent are the pure motives. He got his talent by playing the piano at a local cafe so he could help get his poor aunt and uncle (who are currently taking care of him due to his parents overseas) some money. Hopes Peak recognized how much Saihara struggled and offered him not only enough money to pay the rent for a year but also a chance at education. Even then though sometimes he wonders if he really deserves that much attention.

Shuichi:*covering face up* T-trust me Kirigiri I really don't deserve it.

Kyoko:*smiling, left hand on heart* No you definitely do deserve it.

Shuichi:*puts hat over head, turns away* L-let's not argue about this right now.

Oh no the emo hats back on.

Shuichi:*open hand, disappointed look* I-I don't know if I deserve my talent or not but I know that arguing about it isn't going to get us anywhere.

Teruteru:*perverted smile, finger on chin* Well, I know something that can help me go somewhere...if you know what I mean.

Sonia:*head titled, curious expression* I do not know could you please tell-

Gundham:*worried expression, fisted hands* Do not speak another word pig shapped man or else I shall have you sent to the 9th circle of hell.

Teruteru:*worried expression* Y-yes sir. I won't do anything bad sir.

Eye Patch Kid:*finger on chin* Isn't that exactly what we want though ShuMai? Not to go anywhere?

Mukuro:*sweat-drops* Saying "What are you talking about" is probally de ja vu so I'll just say this instead:*makes imaginary hand gun, serious expression* Tell us what your'e talking about right now or else I'm going to fire this loaded bullet into your head even before the killing game begins.

Kyoko:*heart eyes, major blushing* God I love it when you talk like that. 

Eye Patch Kid:*shrugs* I mean were at the place where he wanted us to meet right? There's a stage over there with a podium on it and that's usually means someone has something to say. *hands behind back, smiling* Nishishishi! Is it all a **lie** though?

Mukuro:*finger on chin, surprised expression* A lie?

Eye Patch Kid:*right finger over mouth, smiling face* Yep, this could all be one big lie from our headmaster. It wouldn't surprise me all that much considering humans are known to be pretty good liars after all, They even invented the concept.

Kyoko:*netural expression* That is true but dad probably wouldn't want us to head here and do nothing that would be-

Nagito:*looking down at his hand, crazed look in his eyes* - **immoral** and **hopeless** my two least favorite words next to **Reserve** and **Course.**

Mukuro:*arms crossed, annoyed look* Wow! I am right here you know.

Kyoko:*pointing at Nagito, angry expression* You see Nagito, these are some of the many reasons that **no one likes you.**

Eye Patch Kid:*angry look, hands in fists* Hey, I like Komaeda Kun.

Kyoko:*crosses arms* Well no one likes you either.

Shuichi:*looking to left, holding on too hat* Er, I-I actually like him. *blushing*...

Eye Patch Kid:Nishishi, my beloved **Shumai,** you and I both know that you **love the way I lie**.

Leon:*fists pumped, major smile on face* You ever love somebody so much, You can barely breathe, when you're with them, you meet-

Kyoko:*sweatdrop, arms at sides* Right no one except Shuichi likes the **gremlin** and no one except the gremlin likes Nagito.

Nagito:*pointing at Kirgiri* Stop calling him a gremlin. *arms extended* He's an Ultimate too and I like him for his talent! *crazy eyes Komaeda* I love him for his talent! I love all Ultimates.

Eye Patch Kid:Call me by my name, **Kokichi Ouma, the Ultimate Yakuza.**

_**[KOKICHI OUMA-ULTIMATE YAKUZA]** _

Gender:Male Pronouns:He/Him

Height: ~~Gremlin Sized~~ 156 cm Weight:44 kg

Birthday:♋ June 21 Bloodtype:A

Appearance:looks like a gremlin

Kokichi:Hey! I demand a better appearance this instant!

Appearance:Wavy Dark Purple Hair, Very Pale Skin, Purple Eyes, Right eye covered with eye patch, six white dots over a giant red one on patch, B&W Checkered scarf, White Buiness jacket with yellow shirt underneath, Tatto of former school (Imperial Capital's Imperial High School) on left arm, white pants, belts tied to pants for some reason, Purple shoes.

Kokichi:That's better.

Blue Haired Girl:I don't know the gremlin one really did suit him more.

This would be the part of the story where I tell you how Kokichi became the Ultimate Yakuza but being honest I don't think I'd do a good job explaining it and I'm pretty sure that most of the stuff would result in some sort of bizarre punishment that only the **Yakuza** are capable off so I'll just say this:Kokichi is basically the head of the japanese mafia.

Kokichi:*shakes head, mouth shaped like a three* You hit the arrow but missed the marker, I'm actually just the head of the Oma clan, which basically has over 1,000 members. *shrugs, relived expression* Or not, I'm what the cool kids call a liar...*dabs*

Leon:*clutches stomach, sickend expression* Dude, I feel like I have just lost 5 years of my life by seeing that out dated trend.

Mahiru:Oh like saying "dude" isn't outdated, DJ L053R.

Leon:*annoyed expression, hands in fists* First of all, dude will never die. Secondly, who gave you the right to insult my music? Thirdly, It's **DJ Fireball**!

Hifumi:*pulling something out of backpack, sweatdrops* There's still no sign of Kirigiri's father and it's already...*looks at Pudgy Princess Watch that he kept in his backpack, relief* Oh only 15 minuets or so have passed. Never mind.

Sonia:*tilts head* What is it?

Hifumi:*sweatdrop, puts watch back* Oh, sorry for the confusion but I wasn't really talking to you, I was saying the words "never mind".

Sonia:*smiling face, sweatdrop* O-oh right, I geuss my last name can be a bit confusing at times. If you'll excuse me I shall take out my anger now through a common expression of the japanese *angry expression, commanding pose* God damn it all to hell!

Gundham:*crossed arms* Yes, let the rage flow through you.

Maihiru:*arms out, one eye closes* Sigh, out of all the words in the universe why is it that cursing are the only words she understands one hundred percent?

Prosthetics Girl:*crying* sniff...Because I f***ing taught her well. I f***ing taught her how to do it and she can't stop. *blushing, arms waving* I'm so pround of my little girl...sniff...*annoyed expression, flipping the bird* But I'm not proud as whoever is beeping all mine out.

Hifumi:*looking to his right, confused look* Where is that beeping noise coming from anyways?

Leon:*arms crossed, annoyed look* Don't look at me, I'm just about as clueless as you are dude.

Prosthetics Girl:*angered expression, thumbs down* Do you even know who I am beeper? I'm the wondrous woman writer whose good looks and golden brain will go down in history! I'm the one, the only, the legendary **Ultimate Fanfiction Writer** herself - **Miu Iruma**! *showing badge off* Also known as **thetransviriginchad_aoto**.

_**[MIU IRUMA-ULTIMATE]** _

Gender:Transgender Female Pronouns:She/Her

Height:173 cm Weight:56 kg

Birthday:♏ November 16 Bloodtype:AB

Appearance:Twin Ahoge, Strawberry Blonde Hair tied into a long Ponytail, yellow glasses over icy blue eyes, sloppily tied ribbon into an uneven bow covering up badge of mouse mascot Niko Niko Happy, white blouse unbuttoned with rolled up sleeves, left arm is prosthetic, right arm has a sash of a particular animatronic fox, orange shaded plad skirt, dark teal socks reaching her legs, Black Penny Loafers

Miu:*pointing at Kirgiri* You better not f*** up my backstory or I'll create a story where your'e the bite of 87' victim. Except it's not in '87, it's this year and I'm going to make you dress like a d**n transphobe.

Despite her potty mouth and her arrogance, Miu Iruma is the best fan fiction writer/doujin author that you've ever meet. Everyone of her stories, regardless if it's an Italian plumber finally proposing to his beloved princess or a particular con artist fox and dramatic wolf a heading to the naturalist club, feels as though it was made by a real creator of the show and not just some fan fiction. Does it have something to do with her genius IQ of 150, or is it perhaps due to her devotion to the world of fictional characters? Regardless, her stories were so genius that even the creator of that one game with the youkai and the watch added a DLC with her characters getting involved in their own story. As for her prosthetic hand...that story will have to be saved for another chapter.

Miu:*thumbs up with prosthetic hand, winking* Great job Kirigiri, there's just teeny tiny little one thing you forgot to say but it's not to late to say it now?

Kirigiri:*covering her mouth* Oh right!

She also says trans rights and pan rights.

Miu:*hands on hips, smiling* Aw yeah that's the s**t! Fan-fiction of your death avoided.

Kyoko:*sigh of relief,hand on heart* Thank goodness...*surprised expression* Wait why was I nervous about that?

Shuichi:*pointing at Kirigiri, serous expression* That's the power of fiction changing reality!...O-or something like that.

...

Kyoko:*turns back to stage, eyes squinting* Still no sign of dad or this Monomouse character he spoke of.

Hifumi:*sweatdrops, biting fingers* It's not like Headmaster Kirigiri to be so late. S-should we call the police?

Mahiru:And what will we tell them? We were waiting for our teacher to start a killing game but he didn't show up on time?

Kiibo:*thinking, looking down* On one hand it's been It's been 15 minuets, so we are legally allowed to leave the area to search for him or just head home if necesary. But on the other hand, the doors leading out of here might have already been blocked.

Blue Haired Girl:*looking to the right, arms crossed* What should we do in the meantime?

Kyoko:We could get your **introduction** of of the way for starters.

Blue Haired Girl:*looking down, left hand holding right arm* I don't know, as you can plainly see I'm not that interesting. Just your ordinary high school pop sensation in a school of Ultimates who actually deserve their talents. Compared to Nagito's introduction and my fake evil one the other introduction would be pretty **plain.**

Kyoko:Yeah but we just can't keep calling you " **Blue Haired Girl** " all the time now can we?

Kokichi:She's got a fair point there **Muugs** (pronouced moo-gs).

Blue Haired Girl:*disapproving look* Well if it will stop **you** from calling me that then I'll just get my plain introduction out of the way. *smiling* My name is **Tsumugi Shirogane** , and I'm the **Ultimate Pop Sensation**. Are you surprised? That makes sense, since I'm so **plain** anyways.

_**[TSUMUGI SHIROGANE-ULTIMATE POP SENSATION]** _

Gender:Demigirl Pronouns:She/Them

Height:174 cm Weight:51 kg

Birthday:♌ August 15 Bloodtype:A

Apperance:Polka dotted Cyan Bow, Long blue hair, black circle glasses over soft teal eyes, blue idol outfit with black buttons, logo of former school (Lily Rose Girl's Academy) on right side of shirt, Orange and red stripped Dress skirt because too much blue is bad news, shin length turquoise socks, dark blue shoes.

Tsumugi is-

Tsumugi:*arms crossed, concerned look* Plain. I get it.

Kyoko:*netural expression* Let me Finnish.

Tsumugi is the center idol and leader of the idol group known as "Rainbow Pop". She was scouted by a local idol agent due to her wonderful voice and cute looking glasses. Her group alone has sold over 1,000,000 albums on their debut and has already won best pop group of the year. Even other countries play her groups songs on the radio and if that's plain then I might as well be the **Ultimate Detective**!

Tsumugi:*pointing finger up* Might want to use a better metaphor considering **canon**.

Miu:*leaning closer, arms crossed* What are you on and can I get some of it? *mouth shapped like 3, starry eyes* Pwetty Pwease?

Tsumugi:*sweatdrops, arms crossed* Err, I'm not on any sort of **drugs** right now and I have never once taken any during my career...*looking down, face of despair* All the more reason that I'm so plain.

Mahiru:*smiling sweatdrop, left hand out* Well considering the long term side effects of alcohol that might actually be a good thing.

Tsumugi:*irritated look, left hand holding right* Being **plain** is never a **good thing**!

Nagito:*points to Tsumugi, determined expression* You tell them Tsumugi!

Tsumugi:*sweat-drop, looking opposite way* Being plain can be okay sometimes. *pointing at Mahiru* But most of the time it's one of the **worst things** that one could ever be.

Mahiru:*arms crossed, face turned right* Next to being **Oma** or **Komaeda**?

Kokichi:*leaning in, angry look* AGAIN, HEY! I'M RIGHT HERE!

Komaeda:*frowning* That's fair...I am **garbage** after all.

Shuichi:A-and I guess that also includes me?

Kyoko:*worried expression, covers mouth* NOT YOU SHUICHI, YOUR'E ACTUALLY ONE OF THE GOOD KIDS HERE.

Mukuro:*surprised expression* Dang, and I thought the Reserve Course was weird.

Brock:Squawk! It CAN get weirder! Squawk!

Angie:*Brock on left arm, holding out cracker with right hand* Indeed Brock, it can get weirder. Never underestimate the power of High school students.

Music stops

???:*childish* And their beloved headmaster? Huhuhu.

Music:

Huh? That sounded like the voice from earlier. I can't see any one else in the room besides my girlfriend and the rest of my class-1 crazy psychiatrist. But it's clear that no one in my class say it, mainly because no one in my class sounds like a chipmunk.

Hifumi:*glasses fall off face, suprised expression* W-who said that?

???:*childish* I did!

Leon:*angry fist* Just who the hell are you?

???:*childish* The one who said "and their beloved headmaster" followed by a signature evil laugh. *menacing* Huhuhuhu.

Kiibo:*worried expression, hands out* Yes we've figured that out but...we don't recognize your voice. *finger pointing up* I didn't hear you talk much during our earlier conversations...or at all for that matter.

Tsumugi:*looking at Kiibo* Are you talking about the mysterious voice or yourself?

Sakura:*realization, fist out* Hey I only got one line.

Kiibo:*fingers touching, embarrassed* Right, I'll make sure to speak up more in the future. *pointing forwards towards stage* I don't see anyone on the stage but my googles might be blocking my vision. Does anyone else see anyone or anything?

Miu:*adjusts glasses, looking right* Nothing that I can see anyways, and I've got extra vision thanks to these googles. *points to Kokichi* what about you twink? 

Kokichi:*shrugs

Gundham:*worried expression, sweat-drops* Identify yourself this instant you fowl beast. Only I can be the fowlest

Sonia:*smiling sweat-drop* Now, now, let's remain calm and-

Teruteru:*head on helmet, really freaked out* IT'S AN ALIEN!

???:*menacing* Why does it matter when your'e about to die anyways?...*whispers* Not like real dying though more like fake dying though I think that Kyoko already explained that already in the very first chapter?

Kyoko:*smiling, arms crossed* Yep, don't worry I think the readers got it down that we're not going to die for real...*worried expression, arms uncrossed*...unless your'e going to force us to kill each-other for real?

???:*menacing* Huhuhu...*serious* Nah, you guys are good. It's still a play and no one is going to do die for real. *angry* In-fact, if someone attempts too they will have to be sent to **the headmasters office** , AKA **MY OFFICE** , right away.

Hifumi:*cleaning glasses, confused look* Your office. *hands on cheeks, glasses back on* GASP! W-wait a minute that must mean your'e-.

Shuichi:*eyes closed, smiling mouth* Are you headmaster Kirigiri?

Kokichi:*smiling, hands behind back* Nishishi, It must be. I can't think of anyone saying "AKA my office' besides our beloved headmaster.

Mukuro:*really big mouth, arms crossed* But what's up with the his voice? I'm pretty sure that the headmaster didn't sound like a chipmunk with steroids before.

???:*explaining* Ah that's an easy explanation, you see-

Leon:*adjust shades, confused expression on his fast* I don't know...maybe it's a voice filter or something?

Angie:*worried, left hand lifted* Atua says that it's way more then a simple voice filter....a-and I'm not exactly sure what that could mean.

Mahiru:*really worried, sweating like mad* What does that mean?

Angie:*holding her own hands, smiling face* Sorry Atua says that he has to go talk to some other vessel now and that if you have a message please leave it at the end of the beep.

Brock:Squawk! BEEEEEEEEP! Squawk!

Mahiru sighed stared at Angie with a look that said "I don't believe in your religion but I might be proven wrong when I die and I really what to know what's going on right now so I'm going to try to contact the divine." You know the look.

Mahiru:*finger pointing up, happy* Hi there, Mahiru Koizumi, **Ultimate Nurse** and classmate of Angie Yonaga. Two things. Firstly, Brock is an adorable bird and Angie did the right thing adopting him. Secondly, quick question:*arms crossed, annoyed look* What do you mean it's more then just a voice filter.

Nagito:*disapproving look, arms crossed* Excuse me Atua but do you even have an **Ultimate Talent**?

Sakura:*arms crossed, smiling* Well he certainly doesn't have **muscles** like mine.

???:*coughs* Excuse me? If you have questions about what's happening you could just ask the person speaking?

Kyoko:Oh right. Sorry about that dad.

???:*happy* That's alright Kyoko, though I suppose I could use a little bit of help getting up on the podium? It's not exactly easy considering the body that I'm using.

Music stops

Kyoko:*thinking* Huh?

???:....*smiling sweatdrop* Iiiiiiiit would make a lot more sense if you could just come to the back of the podium wouldn't it?

Leon:*arms crossed, concerned look* Hey, your'e his daughter why don't you see what's up.

Can't argue with that logic can I?

Heading to the back of the podium I tried thinking about what dad could have possibly meant by a new body? Did he drink that transformation potion we got back in Purto Rico? I hihgly doubt it works but if it did then I'll be darned. Then I thought about that cursed amulet we found back in that Asian country Shan-ri-ha-mi. Maybe it had some ancient magic that shrunk his body down.

What he really meant frankly suprised me and everyone.

Music:Super Danganronpa 2:Goodbye Despair - Momomomonokuma!

[CG:The Reveal of the headmaster]

[The camera zooms in past the sioluetes of the students while Kirigiri finally notices something at the bottom of the podium. She then tries to grab the mysterious item but struggles for a little bit. However mustering her strength she manages to lift the item up, which turns out to be a mysterious looking black and white mouse...thing with a glowing red eye and the looks of a 10 year old invention. Kyoko puts the mouse down on the podium next to the microphone, revelaing that she's out of breath.]

???:*sweatdrop* Sorry about the delay kids but now we can truly begin the game.

Leon:*raises hand, emberased look* Actually I kind of need to go to the bathroom.

Mahiru:*facepalms, disapointed look* Didn't I say that you should have gone before we went on the blimp?

Leon:*annoyed, fists out* I didn't need to go before we got on the blimp.

???:*angry* Just go, we'll save the introductions for the next part.

_**PROLOUGE-KIRIGIRI'S FLYING BLIMP** _

"MET":1/16

Kyoko Kirigiri-Ultimate Adventurer

Nagito Komaeda-Ultimate Moral Compass

Mukuro Ikusaba-Reserve Course

Hifumi Yamada-Ultimate Lucky Student

Shuichi Saihara-Ultimate Pianist

Mahiru Koizumi-Ultimate Nurse

Miu Iruma-Ultimate Fanfiction Writer

Sonia Nevermind-Ultimate Affluent Progeny

Kiibo Idabashi-Ultimate Inventor

Teruteru Hanamura-Ultimate Space Boy

Tsumgi Shirogane-Ultimate Pop Sensation

Gundham Tanaka-Ultimate ???

Leon Kuwata-Ultimate Programmer

Kokichi Ouma-Ultimate Yakuza

Sakura Oogami-Ultimate Gymnaist

Angie Yonaga-Ultimate Animal Breeder


End file.
